


The Riverdale Truth

by Irrelevant5



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, alice's past, andre is the spy of the day ofc, her family was WILD, just Alice being Alice and wreaking havoc, she has a crazy past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant5/pseuds/Irrelevant5
Summary: Alice decides to help Jughead bring down HIram Lodge but somehow things get out of hand. Hiram finds out and starts to investigate the one and only Alice Cooper





	The Riverdale Truth

**Author's Note:**

> My dear @cecilija98 on tumblr is the co-creator and I hope you love this little intro.

It was a stormy night in Riverdale. The door opened, and the figure at the door looked angry, almost as if the rain wasn’t one of the biggest problems right then. The figure closed the door violently, but quietly, Smithers wasn’t there to greet him, but he was glad for it, he felt murderous tonight and there was new information to tell. The soaking figure let himself in, and while the apartment was dark, Andre could see the light coming through one room and he did not waste time and started for the double doors. After all, they had to take down Alice Cooper. 

\---

The bell chimed in Pop’s and Alice strode in, confidence to her steps. She went right to the cashier, FP. He looked up, but did not acknowledge her with more than a nod. Real mature, FP. But she smirked at him in return and he turned away, probably to give her the order she was allegedly here for. “Your order, Alice.”  
She took it before paying, looking through the bag and very well, there it was, “But I ordered mozzarella salad, not this chicken grossness,” Alice sneered at the food.  
“No, Alice, I remember what you ordered,” he turned to get her receipt but she just looked at him sternly, not backing down and it was easy to recognize the defeat in the man’s eyes. He just went to the kitchen that was behind the old doors behind the bar.  
“So, a mozzarella salad then?” he asked from the doors and when he met her eyes, he squinted and added, “And a Pop’s burger as an apology on me,” he concluded himself, taking her silence as confirmation.  
She didn’t want to play FP, but she needed time and this was the perfect opportunity. Alice sat down on one of the bar stools and started a conversation that quickly turned into bickering with the Serpent King. “No, Alice, I am not saying that I am always right. What I’m saying is that I can still not deaf or stupid,” FP argued.  
She conveyed her answer by looking him over and sighing, as if saying she did not believe it, by the looks of it. They were always able to read each other well and today was no exception by the irritated look on FP.   
“But if you are saying that you can be wrong and implicating that is alright but at the same time saying that I am wrong, which is a product of your imagination, that is not okay. Does that not make you a hypocrite?” Alice backfired and could already see that there was no way he could avoid falling into her trap.  
“I am in no way a hypocrite.” He looked furious and a part of her felt sorry for her but Alice was a woman who put men into their place and in that moment, she needed the conversation to escalate, because she could smell the chicken that was getting prepared behind those open doors and she knew who was preparing it.  
“You are working in the diner that is owned by a man that has sabotaged your son, who has got our kids out of the Blue and Gold. I don’t know have you talked to your child about that, but they are still crushed. That could have been on their college applications. Of course, if you want your child to have such an education.”  
He looked a bit dumb-founded but Pop just came to his rescue so Alice settled for a glare, “Alice, here is your mozzarella salad and leave the poor man alone, we all had to do what we had to for our families.”  
“Pop, you are the one that let that Lodge have roots in our only diner in town,” she huffed and she was already seeing red. These people did not understand the severity of their actions.   
She shoved the money she owed into FPs hands, this was enough. She took her food and stormed out of the restaurant, only stopping at the door, “If you ever care to finally come clean, you are welcome to give a statement and interview for the SweetWater News, my new newspapers.”  
This went to hell, and she’d be fine if everyone at that diner went as well. But this, she was supposed to get some information of the background to Hiram’s plans, what he told Pop when he bought it. Anything, and somehow, she sidetracked. She texted that Jughead to meet her at her house in ten minutes, they needed a new plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So???!! What do you think??  
> More coming soon, I hope (Don't believe me bc I am TERRIBLE w deadlines, but you never know)  
> This was a short intro bc I have to go study :(


End file.
